Diminished Hope
by SeeminglyPerfectDreamer
Summary: Ten years after the events at Hope's Peak hope has been restored to the world and despair no longer attempting to retake the world. All seems well. But as fate would have it Super High School Level despair has been quietly lurking in the background awaiting the perfect chance to bring despair to an unspecting elite school. (SYOC Closed! 18/18)
1. SYOC Form

A/N: So ever since I've finished playing dangan ronpa this story has been itching at me for a long, long time. So why not make a SYOC story (although this fandom has more than enough of those)

Rules:  
NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS. And for those who dont know what a Mary Sue is, a Mary Sue is a character that has no flaws and way too perfect.

Please submit all characters forms submitted through PM only. Any characters submitted through review will not be accepted.

You may only submitted up to 2 characters per person.

Each numbered slot is labeled Mastermind, Culprit, and Victim. This is a way of evening out who will be who for convenience purposes .

Have fun and I wish you the best of luck!

Name: Heidi Dawnry

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birth Date: March 28th

SHSL Title:

Nationality:

Number: (check out the slots list)

**Physical characteristics**

Physical appearance: (be descriptive)

Clothes &amp; accessories:

Special feature(s):

**Personal Characteristics**

Personality: (be descriptive)

Speech pattern/the way they talk/ catchpharses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby/ies:

Strengths: (at least 2)

Weaknesses: (at least 3)

Fear(s): (at least 2)

Dreams:

Hopes:

**Background**

History:

Fatal Flaw(s):

Secret(s):

Relationships

Family:

Friend(s):

**Questions &amp; answers part**

Q: What will be their role during investigations?

A:

Q: And their roles during trials?

A:

Q: Why are they the best in their talent? Why was the title given to them and not to another person who is just as talented as they are?

A:

Q: If your character was selected as the mastermind what types of incentives would they offer?

A:

1\. Akio Tachibana, Super High School Level Leader

2\. Daisuke Hikami, Super High School Level Chemist

3\. Heidi Dawnry, Super High School Level Vioninist

4\. Kayo Ikeda, Super High School Level Hacker

5\. Ayato Kashiwagi, Super High School Level Orator

6\. Leilan Rin, Super High School Level ?

7\. Regulus Aston, Super High School Level Soccer Player

8\. Lucy Nike, Super High School Level Ride Designer

9\. Soma Shirokage, Super High School Level Hypnotist

10\. Hoshimi Maki, Super High School Level Video Game Character Designer

11\. Kanzaki Yamanaka, Super High School Level Mechanic

12\. Quentin Mendox, Super High School Level Light Expert

13\. Jaime Synagogue, Super High School Level Sniper

14\. Ambrosia Mendox, Super High School Level Pyrotechnic

15\. Hatsuka Nanbu, Super High School Level ?

16\. Kelly Richards, Super High School Level Caretaker

17\. Rinko Fukuda, Super High School Level Journalist

18\. Neils, Super High School Level Baker


	2. Despair's rebirth and Nightmare Start

_Despair. It had consumed the world ten years ago. Everywhere you looked everything was in shambles. Every country, every city, every town, a complete shell of its former self. The entire idea had spread to every end of the world. Its was amazing when you thought about how widespread the whole thing. And what was the cause of this despair? A mere high school girl. No one would've though it would be a girl who obsessed over fashion who would run the world into the ground. I mean in many ways I admire her. The way she spread despair around like a virus. And SHSL Despair, her own followers who would do her bidding. And lets forget those wonderful mutual killings. But as much as I admire her, she was incredibly stupid. I mean to let six survivors live and herself be executed was a stupid decisions. If I had been in her place I would have executed the six and continue the despair as long as I could. If she was still alive I know the despair would not be over. Soon after her death in ten years time her entire empire crumbled. The world reverted back to normal with hope being restored and despair had became a distant bad memory. I wish I could have witnessed the despair from the beginning instead of seeing its bitter end. But then again despair could always be restored. Of course, without any idiotic mistakes this could work perfectly. Heh, I wonder if the world is ready for a new wave of despair?_

.

.

.

.

Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. For everyone this school would be anyone's dream to go to. And for some the dream becomes a reality, as they're one of the select few who get scouted. For this particular school only had two rules:

1\. You must be a high school student.

2\. You must be the best in your talent.

You fit the criteria, you get in. That simple. Getting accepted into this school, your future would be pretty much guaranteed. Any college would love to have an alumni from Hope's Peak.

And for Ayato Kashiwagi his dream was just beginning. The boy stared at the school with pure excitement. After just getting his acceptance to the school about month ago, naming him to be the Super High School Level Orator, he had every right to be. After all he knew he deserved to be here.

He worked hard to get where he is now. Ayato always had a passion for politics and debating. He loved to speak. His gift for debating debuting in middle school and growing with time. Even creating a popular emission among the Japanese youth for all to openly share opinions about their society. Many would consider him a good speaker and an even better debater. Quite frankly he was just excited that his talent was recognized. That he was given this opportunity to grow. And at this place hope he very well knew the odds were in his favor.

He took in deep breaths to calm himself before entering, not wanting to seem over excited. He looked up at the school one last time before hardening himself.

"It's now or never." With one final push of encouragement and he pushed open the doors.

But something wasn't right. After entering the building Ayato suddenly started to fill light headed. It was almost like to world was spinning and slipping away. Collapsing right there on the floor it suddenly became very apparent that this wouldn't be a dream. No. It would soon become a nightmare.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the prologue/introduction. Sorry this took so long, but what better time to update than Christmas! But now that I'm here, I'm going to inform you all on my updating schedule. I currently do not have a working computer, so my updates will be once every one or two months. This gives me enough time to type the chapter and find a computer to use. When I get a computer of my own updates will be quicker, till then the schedule stands. See you all next time! ~Dreamer_**


End file.
